It's the Same Old Record
by Lydiar
Summary: TELINK and TetraxLink and LinkxTetra. fluffy fluffy fluffy. love love love.


**It's The Same Old Record**

***All rights to Legend of Zelda***

Her turquoise filled eyes followed the smudged black writing on the page, unable to absorb the words. This was the eighth time she had retraced this sentence but it still made not an ounce of sense. The fact was, there was something far more personal on the young 17 year olds captains mind. She had been avoiding it for the past four years now. No matter how hard she attempted to erase this thought, it would always return with a vengeance.

"Tets?" A sweet but deep voice sparked from behind her closed cabin door. "Tets, you alright in there?" The voice continued following three light knocks, although ignored, the adolescent male twisted the handle and entered the room.

Had it of been anyone not wearing a green tunic trespassing into her private quarters, they would've been encountered with the dagger on her belt. In fact if anyone had even dared to refer to the vicious Captain Tetra, as 'Tets', their throat would have been long slit by now. Tetra leaned back on her wooden chair as her eyes darted up and stared into the boy.

"What do you want…Linkypoo." She spat mockingly, narrowing her brow.

Link gracefully stepped into the oak room and lightly closed the door behind himself, still under the watchful eye of the beautiful eagle.

"Well Tetsycakes, to be honest I just came to see how you were doing, 'cos yahknow… I have a heart of gold right?" The so called 'Hero of The Winds' smirked devilishly to then leap on Tetras bed and smugly spread himself across the purple luxury mattress, staring up at the ceiling.

Link was indeed the charmer, and he was aware of it. No matter what the Captain would order, no matter how challenging, time consuming nor back breaking the task would be, he would always find a way to squirm himself through the cracks avoiding his duty, and still into Tetra's good books. However, never would he charm anyone else other than Tetra herself, as it was her that drew him in. Whether he admitted it or not, he was attracted to her stubborn, arrogant ways, for deep down she was just a big softy. She was the pure essence of the term 'bittersweet' and that so happened to be his favourite flavour, although Links lips had never met hers, she lead him on a dance which could potentially explode with lust since he was the mere age of 13.

Even then, Tetra was beautiful in his eyes, but now she was a fully developed young curvy woman of with blonde hair which failed to leave the classic bun it was always in and eyes 'as green a rupee itself. Wait? She's worth more than 1 lousy rupee, make that a big green rupee so that's 100! No no, how about 1000? 10,000? Is that even possible…Have I ever even found a rupee that big? I wonder where I'd put it, then again my pouch is so spacious even Mary Poppins herself would be envious-

"Hmm a 42 carat one, perhaps…" Tetra smirked interrupting Links thoughts. She watched his chest slowly rise and fall again as his masculine body breathed in the salty air of the night. His shoulders may have broadened but that innocent look on his more chiselled face of his would never change, even at 17.

"I'm the most valuable treasure you'll ever own toots!" he confidently exclaimed.

'Just where did he get that cocky spark from?' she questioned herself. 'It's not like anyone on this ship is teaching him it, well atleast they better not be!'

"And who says I want to own your cheap, worthless heart?" She sighed, looking back down at the apparently foreign document, pretending to show no interest in the matter.

It felt as though the tempo of the dance they shared was speeding up. The silent record was just waiting now to be taken off, for a new, more upfront and more sophisticated track to play.

"I do." He uttered but a whisper only just loud enough for Tetra to hear.

The music stopped.

There was a long pause of silence and the two teens remained motionless and mute, both unsure of how to react. Each party had expected this day to surface, just not today, maybe it was too delicate right now.

"Whether you want to or not, you own it and I have no control." Link murmured. The sentence had just about escaped his lips. It felt as though he has just swallowed a rock, so he shut his eyes as tightly as he could, struggling to stomach his words.

Tetra was no longer attempting the sheet although she remained staring at it. She too was finding it hard to channel her thoughts into a single logical one. Tetra stood up, the chair squeeked as it moved across the floor boards when she ejected from her desk.

Link still blinded, began to panic more now than ever. He had faced giant centipedes, lizards with swords, even the mighty Ganondorf himself, but not once did a single shiver echo down his spine. Not like now, as he heard footsteps slowly advance towards him from across the room. It was like something from a nightmare, he was unable to move, speak, breathe, only to wait to encounter whatever sad fate Tetra would curse upon him. He felt the mattress sink as a presence of a body neared yet even closer to him. The rock he had swallowed was gentle and supprisingly pleasurable as it sank deeper inside of him. A light weight, so soft and feather like pressed against his torso in perfect rhythm with his. The empty space around him slowly edged in like a pack of wolves surrounding its pray. His heart halted at the pounce. He had expected a fist in the face, however instead he found himself under the very lips of Tetra herself.

She had either leg to she side of him, delicately sat on his torso. His body stiffened in shock. Her supple lips in contact with his own. The slight heat emerging off her body, the elegance of her hands sensitively placed around his face. Who knew such a fearsome pirate would be capable of such petite actions. It was something about her touch that pulled Links trigger. He reacted. Almost like a steam train slowly accelerating, his lips began to move in sync with hers, and soon enough his tongue had entered her mouth. The breathing became more ragged as further interaction with each other was carried out. What was once something so angelic, soon turned into one of the 7 sins itself.

Neither teen was quite certain if what they where doing was right, all they knew was it felt good, and should go unbroken for a while.

Within 15 minutes of each others physical company, Links well built naked torso was against Tetras similarly, attractive nude figure. He tenderly lifted himself off her and laid parallel by her side. She gazed at him. Even now her emotions remained tangled in what was Link, he had left her speechless. The only thing that she could aquire and reflect on repeatedly was his solid blue eyes intensely gaped back at her. Tetra had always noticed how he was the only person that seemed to look straight through her, and collect her thoughts, like some kind of canine that wouldn't stop digging until it found a bone buried deep among the soil. She had respected this, maybe this was a reason she allowed him so close to heart.

Only the heavy breathing departing from each of their mouths could be heard. Link was aware the old 'Tetra spark' was slowly matirialising infront of him, wheather he wanted the hard shell back or not. The only thing he could possibly do is return to his brash self.

"I suppose Niko won't be hearing about this then?" He breathed, slightly smirking.

Tetra immediately clicked back into place, back into reality of which she was the leader, and he was nothing but a swabbie The iciness of her peer war relentless as she responded.

.

"Utter a word to anyone, and I promise you a long, agonising death." She hissed.

Links eyes slightly widened. The most chilling part about her statement was that it was to his loss, one hundred percent true. He pinged up and scuttered out of the bed, mimicking the alarm of a cockroach exposed to sunlight. He grabbed his clothing and made a rather hasty exit than to what was his entrance.

Tetra let out a sigh. Though her wit was restored, her heart remained tied in a knot, the damn nuisance that held her back from her work in the first place. Exhausted, she smiled and attempted to take into account everything that had just happened.

Where Link had now reclused himself, she didn't care.

Why she had allowed anything to happen with him, did not bother her.

Why fate had chosen the pair, she did not understand.

All she knew was things were far too fragile to label, and that the music had started playing again, except it was not a different track, it was the same record, beginning its beautiful course.

_____________

You'll know this is nowhere near as steamy as my previous TeLink story! Oh well, as much as I love heated romances, I do find them incredibly difficult to write, and also I wanted a chance to paint their relationship as something more rose-like; Dangerously gorgeous.

Hope I didn't blabble on anywhere throughout the text, or get too sappy.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT**

Love Lydiar x


End file.
